World Beyond Worlds
“To head up to the world beyond worlds, there are a total of two methods…” “The most basic method is to reach the fourth level of the Martial Saint realm, surpassing the bearable limits of the great thousand worlds…” “Otherwise, learning from me, there is a treasure that can protect your body as it stabilises the rift between worlds. Afterwards, search for the wounds of the heavens…” Chapter 437 , “The Earthly Sovereign passed an order a thousand years ago that descendants of the Prime Clear lineage are not to set foot upon the World beyond Worlds!” ch. 676 History “Following the Great Calamity, he and a few other experts established the World beyond Worlds together, forming the environment that we currently live in in this day and age, reinvigorating the lineage of Daoism and rebuilding Kunlun Mountain.” Wen Luoxia slowly continued, “These senior experts became known as the Nine Luminaries of Kunlun of post-Great Calamity times. Still, the environment here back then was still very unstable with the Great Calamity just having passed, numerous dangers still existing within the world.” “In order to quell these dangers, some of the Kunlun Nine Luminaries died as well. Later, there were even some who went missing like the Exalted Solar Luminary, their whereabouts hence unknown.” ch 694 Just looking at the other members of the Kunlun Nine Luminaries of the past, it could basically be projected how this Exalted Solar Luminary would have ended up now. The Exalted Earth Luminary of the Saturn Star, the current Earthly Sovereign of the Three Sovereigns. The Exalted Hidden Luminary of the Ketu Star, currently the Hidden Sovereign alongside him. “The Kunlun Nine Luminaries rebuilt Kunlun Mountain, continuing the legacies of the past. It is rumoured that they grasped supreme martial arts of the Jade Clear lineage.” ch 695 Kunlun Mountain’s Jade Illusory Palace had been the dao arena of the legendary founder of the Jade Clear lineage, the Lord of Primordial Beginning. “If it is the Grand Clear lineage, many sects of post-Great Calamity times are actually related to it somewhat.” The founder of the Grand Clear lineage, the Lord of the Dao and Virtue, had established the thriving martial civilisation, enlightening myriad beings in beginning on the path of cultivation. If one were to be looser about it, more than ninety percent of Daoist martial practitioners could be considered descendants of the Grand Clear lineage. “As for the Prime Clear lineage…the Earthly Sovereign once decreed that their descendants are not allowed to set foot in the World beyond Worlds.” about extreme yang seal ch 695 The Exalted Solar Luminary Gao Han had previously placed the Extreme Yang Seal in the deep abyss of the Eight Extremities World’s Earth Domain to pull the wool over someone’s eyes even as he had done so to suppress the crevice to the Nine Underworlds. Who had he wanted to fool? After fooling that someone, where had he gone, and what had he done? Yan Zhaoge curled his lips. Gao Han aside, that woman who had left the Extreme Yin Crown behind was possibly of the Kunlun Nine Luminaries as well. Exalted Lunar Luminary ch 755 Great Personalities/Sects Three Sovereigns, Five Emperors, Exalts of Ten Territories. The Three Sovereigns and the Five Emperors were not those legendary ones of pre-Great Calamity times. Instead, they were the collective name for the most powerful experts of the current World beyond Worlds. Amongst them, the Emperors and Sovereigns were more powerful than the Exalts, while the Three Sovereigns were more powerful than the Five Emperors. ch 680 Three sovereigns Earthly Sovereign - vaguely stood out as the head of the Three Sovereigns. From a certain perspective, he was virtually the hegemon of the World beyond Worlds, the currently known greatest expert. ch 680 Southeastern Exalt Southern Exalt -The one who wielded the flame seemed to have been one of the peak experts of the southern Blazing Heaven Territory. Western Exalt - Spatial Heavenly Scripture Eastern Exalt. towering divine tree others Star Plucking Practitioner Guan Lide of the ninth level of the Martial Saint realm Central Jun Heaven Territory This Kunlun Mountain was not the same one as back in pre-Great Calamity times. Instead, it was a newly re-established Kunlun that stood at the core region of the World beyond Worlds, within the central Jun Heaven Territory. ch. 723 It was said that following the Great Calamity, the Kunlun Nine Luminaries had established the World beyond Worlds, rebuilding Daoism and re-creating Kunlun Mountain. The new Kunlun Mountain existed at the core region of the World beyond Worlds. Currently, it was where the dao arenas of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors were located. It was worth noting that when the late Dim Radiant Emperor Yin Tianxia had still been alive, he had possessed his own dao arena at Kunlun Mountain as well. At its peak, the Dim Radiant Sect had operated in the central Jun Heaven Territory as well, with its main altar having been at the Moon Peace Mountain that was not far away from Kunlun Mountain. Southeastern Yang Heaven Territory Southeastern Exalt’s territory The Star Plucking Practitioner Guan Lide was one of those few experts inferior only to the Southeastern Exalt in the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory. Royal Reed Sea seventy-two regions The Royal Reed Sea was located within the domain of the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory. Grand Xuan Dynasty- overlord of the Royal Reed Sea There had formerly been four prominent powers within the Royal Reed Sea following the coming of the Grand Xuan Dynasty that had retained their autonomy and independence. They were the Radiant Light Sect, the Dim Darkness Sect, the North Sea Sword Pavilion and Copper Men Island. ch 645 North Sea Sword Pavilion * Grinding Hut Island where the North Sea Sword Pavilion was located * Lord Gu Hong Immortal Bridge Martial Saint * Yue Baoqi Sikong Qing lookalike Copper Men Island * Chief and number one expert, the ‘Copper Man Saint’ Gongsun Wu Radiant Light Sect Dim Darkness Sect Regions of Royal Reed Sea Phoenix Bearing Region * Labour Wind City -The Wei Family that Wei Lang and Wei Yunsheng had been born in were the rulers of this place. * Wei Family - Patriarch was Wei Lang’s father and Wei Yunsheng’s brother. His name was Wei Yunchang. Wei Yunsheng second uncle Wei Lang Flourishing Peace Region - Non-Brightness Hall’s Elder Wu is currently sitting over the area. Whole Tower Region Grinding Hut Region Heavenly Inheritance Region Suffering River Region that neighboured the Heavenly Inheritance Region in which Yan Zhaoge had been battling Nong Yuxuan, Cheng Song and the others, time and space in these entire heavens and earth seemed to be in the midst of collapsing all at once. The Clear Scenic Region -Endless Magnetic Storms borders southern blazing heaven territory Virtuous Spirit Region The Setting Sun Archipelago The Setting Sun Archipelago was located at the southwestern corner of the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory. To the north and a bit to the west was the Royal Reed Sea which it neighboured.This was also a part of the mainland of the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory in its western region of sea. While it was called an archipelago, it actually encompassed a huge area as it could literally be viewed as several mini-continents all squeezed together in one place. This isle was known as the Whale Region. By the shore was a grand city known as Whale Fishing City. The primary power here was a large family habitually known as Whale Fishing City’s Xie Family. Their Head, Xie Liang, was a martial practitioner who had Transcended Mortality and entered Sainthood. Still, a major reason for the Xie Family being able to reign over Whale Fishing City and the lands surrounding it was the hegemon of the Whale Region, the Whale Breath Sect that supported it. The Whale Breath Sect was a massive entity in the whole of the Setting Sun Archipelago, its position being comparable to that of North Sea Sword Pavilion and Copper Men Island in the Royal Reed Sea. Southern Blazing Heaven Territory belong to the Southern Exalt northern Profound Heaven Territory Once, when Lady was admiring the snow in the northern Profound Heaven Territory, she mentioned that that the scenery there was more desolate than on Kunlun Mountain.” Xiao ai ch 722 Eastern Vast Heaven Territory The Eastern Exalt’s lineage cultivated in what was known as the Longevity Martial Scripture. It was a branch of the direct lineage of the past Four Imperials of Daoism, the Southern Extremity Longevity Emperor. Those who cultivated in the Longevity Martial Scripture would have their longevities extended, brimming with endless life force as their auras prospered. Their true essence and aura-qi could nourish boundless life force, transforming into the qi of boundless lifeforms. Plants and trees thrived on Remote Cloud Mountain as a large amount of rare spirit plants and medicines could be found there, causing it to be famed throughout the World beyond Worlds. The Eastern Exalt and the Southeastern Exalt whose domains neighboured each other were both renowned beneath the heavens for their skill in alchemy. The difference was that the outstanding alchemical skills of the Southeastern Exalt, Cao Jie, were simply his own talent. There were few amongst his disciples who received his legacy in this area. Meanwhile, the Eastern Exalt’s lineage contained many who were experts in pill concoction and famed for their skill in alchemy. In the entire World beyond Worlds, the average pill concoction level of Clear Light Locale disciples was a cut above the rest. In this, they benefited from the local environment of Remote Cloud Mountain as well as the unique characteristics of the Longevity Martial Scripture. Still, this definitely did not mean that they were lacking in combat power. ch 844 Longevity Martial Scripture Wood Green Thunder Finger- beneath that single finger, thunder was born which instantly enveloped the heavens and earth. Five Elements Samsara Wheel? Remote Cloud Mountain’s Clear Light Locale - emblem of an ancient tree that had nine branches. Members Junior apprentice-brother Li Cheng youth who resembled Sikong Qing Senior apprentice-brother Lao Xiang Yiyan -have the Withered Wood Meeting Spring Body .who is the most outstanding expert of the newer generation in this eastern Vast Heaven Territory. He possesses the miraculous physique, the Withered Wood Meeting Spring body, and also cultivates in a supreme martial art like the Longevity Martial Scripture which allows him an infinite lease of life. He also has the great reputation of being undying at the same cultivation level.” ch. 846 Northeastern Sky Heaven Territory Northeastern Exalt - There was a jade belt at his waist and a purple crown on his head as he was an authoritative-looking white-haired old man with a face that was purplish-red in colour. With every stride of his, a boom like explosive thunder seemed to resound between the heavens and the earth, causing even the very space to quake as a result.